À nos rendez-vous manqués
by Griseldis
Summary: Cinq fois où Sabo ne rencontra pas Ace et une fois où il le fit.


_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à un monsieur qui vit au Japon et qui vivra on l'espère tous très longtemps en prenant soin de sa précieuse santé._

Petite dédicace :À **Loecho** , qui aime Sabo avec immodération et à qui j'en dois une belle ! Alors je ne sais pas si ça compense, mais au moins j'ai essayé. Bref, c'est pour toi et j'espère que ça te plaira !

* * *

.

 **À nos rendez-vous manqués**

.

 **I.** Tu es un enfant blessé sur un bateau plein de révolutionnaires et alors qu'ils décident déjà de te ramener chez toi, tu les supplies de ne pas le faire.

Rentrer chez toi, c'est la mort. Tu as peut-être tout oublié, même ce qui était le plus précieux, mais tu te souviens de ça. Que tu devais partir et surtout ne jamais revenir. Quelque chose de très important en dépendait. Tu ne te rappelles plus de quoi, mais tu le sais avec une conviction absolue.

Et tu le pleures, tu le hurles avec tellement de force que tu arrives justement à éveiller l'intérêt d'un homme de fer, Monkey D. Dragon.

Tu ne le sais pas, évidemment, mais cet homme est le père de ton frère, Luffy. Si on te le disait d'ailleurs, tu demanderais qui est Luffy.

Tu ne le sais pas non plus, même après des années passées auprès de lui, mais cet homme calme et froid a aimé un jour une femme avec toute la folie de la passion, et il en a été aimé en retour. Cet amour brillant a traversé la vie de Dragon d'un trait d'or et de lumière, comme le font les comètes dans le ciel. Mais comme les comètes, il a disparu trop tôt, lorsqu'elle est morte en donnant naissance à un petit garçon.

Dragon n'a jamais voulu s'occuper de l'enfant. Il a été lâche pour une fois dans sa vie, et il a confié le bébé à son père. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne veut pas le voir, ça ne veut pas dire que ce fils inconnu ne lui manque pas. Parfois, il regarde vers l'est, vers cette mer où lui-même a grandi et il songe à l'enfant.

Dragon l'aime sans le connaître, mais il comprend aussi que ce fils perdu serait une terrible faiblesse si son existence était connue. L'anonymat et son absence sont les plus sûrs garants de sa sécurité jusqu'au jour où il sera assez fort pour lutter par lui-même.

« Alors, Dragon, que va-t-on faire ? On a pas le temps de s'occuper d'un gamin ! »

C'est Ivankov qui a parlé et tu apprendras plus tard à l'adorer mais pour l'instant il te fait peur et tu le détestes.

Voilà ce que pense Dragon : il pense que non, ils n'ont pas le temps pour s'occuper d'un gamin. Et que si cet enfant était Luffy, ce serait un point faible bien trop terrible pour l'autoriser à grandir parmi eux, mais que toi tu n'es qu'un enfant anonyme et plein de colère, un futur pion qui pourra se révéler diablement utile si tu es bien guidé.

Cette envie brutale et absolue de vivre, ce rejet de tes parents et de ton foyer… Ce que pense cyniquement Dragon, c'est que tu pourras lui servir.

Tu es petit, prometteur, modelable. S'il te ramenait sur l'île, il te confierait à ceux qui s'occupent de son fils, mais est-ce que tu pourrais t'épanouir, atteindre ton plein potentiel ? Sûrement pas.

Tout cela, Dragon le pense très vite et dit calmement : Rentrons à la maison, à Baltigo.

Tu ne rencontreras pas Luffy, parce que c'est un détour qui n'en vaut pas la peine et parce que Dragon a parfois des lâchetés, qu'il ne se sent pas prêt à revoir ce fils qui risque de lui ressembler, à elle.

Et alors que le bateau s'éloigne pour un très long voyage, tu laisses sans le savoir deux frères derrière toi, deux frères de cœur sinon de sang qui devront vivre avec le poids de ta mort.

Et ce jour-là, tu ne rencontres pas Ace.

.

 **II.** Tu es un espion en mission.

Paradise, sur Grand Line, c'est un peu comme des vacances, et tu ris au-dedans de toi quand tu entends des pirates qui ont bien le double de ton âge comparés leurs primes avec un ton de fierté dans la voix.

Tu ne les méprises pas, non, tu as grandi au côté de personnages trop particuliers pour mépriser les gens simplement parce qu'ils semblent trop sûr d'eux, ce n'est pas toujours à tort, mais tu penses que le Nouveau Monde risque de grandement les surprendre. Et que la plupart n'y survivront pas.

Tu es là pour récolter des informations, comme toujours. On pourrait croire qu'être un révolutionnaire consiste à lutter, mais pour l'instant, cela consiste surtout à se préparer et à se fortifier. Tu as un bon réseau d'informateurs mais tu fais un espion déplorable. La moitié de ton visage brûlé est trop facile à identifier alors plutôt que de tenter de te cacher, tu en joues, et tu t'habilles avec une ostentation si outrancière que personne ne pourrait même s'imaginer que tu fais partie d'une organisation secrète qui a pour but de faire tomber le gouvernement mondial.

Pour beaucoup, tu n'es qu'un doux dingue plutôt inoffensif et comme cela te convient tout à fait, tu joues le jeu, tu souris et tu ris quand on se moque de toi, quand on te regarde avec pitié ou condescendance. Tu pourrais tous les tuer sans froisser ta chemise, mais tu laisses faire. Ton honneur n'est pas attaché à ce genre de broutilles. Et même s'il l'était, au-dedans de toi, tu es une gigantesque machine à calculer et la satisfaction momentanée ne compenserait tout simplement pas la perte de cette image de dandy tranquille et falot, si utile pour récolter des informations.

Dragon ne t'a pas caché que quand il t'a recueilli, il comptait faire de toi une arme. Loin de t'en offenser, tu t'es senti flatté qu'un homme comme lui ait pu détecter en un enfant misérable, blessé et amnésique quelque chose d'assez intéressant pour vouloir le garder et le voir grandir.

Plongé dans tes pensées, sans être pour autant distrait, tu attends un éventuel informateur dans cette taverne du port, qui au vu de l'heure ne viendra peut-être plus, quand tu entends soudan des cris et des hurlements, le genre de bruit que font les hommes qui sont restés trop longtemps confinés à bord d'un navire.

Rien de surprenant que dans une ville come Greenhorn, des marins débarquent mais à l'air apeuré de certains citoyens revenant des quais, tu comprends que ce sont des pirates.

Tu n'aimes pas les pirates. Ils ne sont qu'un symptôme de plus d'une société pourrissante et décadente, mais ils profitent des plus faibles et tu détestes cette idée.

Tu les remettrais bien en place, mais tu es connu à Greenhorn et tu n'as pas l'intention de mettre à mal cette couverture.

Tant pis, décides tu, tu as passé assez de temps ici, tu préfères éviter d'attirer le ennuis.

Te levant et payant ton écot avec un généreux pourboire, tu t'éloignes comme bien des consommateurs pressés de rentrer chez eux.

Ton bateau est une petite yole à une voile, rude à manier mais insubmersible. En revanche, il n'y a pas tellement de place mais elle te suffit bien pour naviguer seul. De plus, tu as des contacts partout et en cas de besoin, tu as suffisamment d'or sur toi pour pouvoir convaincre un marchand de te prendre à son bord.

Ton embarcation est amarrée dans l'extrémité la plus septentrionale du port, aussi tu fais un grand détour pour éviter les pirates, attentif tout de même à ce qui se passe en ville. L'agitation semble s'être calmée et tu te rappelles que tous les pirates ne sont pas forcément des pillards. Certains sont des rêveurs, qui ne recherchent que l'aventure et le légendaire One Piece.

Tu te sens une affinité de nature avec ceux-là, et tu te dis qu'un jour quand tout cela sera fini, si on finit un jour de détruire et de reconstruire un monde, tu aimerais voyager à bord d'un navire et écrire un livre sur les merveilles de Grand Line, autant celle de Paradise que du Nouveau Monde.

Arrivé au dernier quai, tu rejoins ton navire sans encombre. Il est prêt à partir, tu as eu soin de refaire des provisions.

Un peu plus loin, tu reconnais le navire pirate qui a causé cette petite agitation. Son drapeau est outrageusement voyant, une tête de mort surmonté d'un chapeau enflammé sur le fond d'un grand pique rouge. Les pirates de Spade ?

Des rookies, sûrement, car ça ne te dit rien. Tu griffonnes le nom et l'emblème sur ton carnet, on ne sait jamais quelle information sera utile le lendemain puis tu mets les voiles.

Et ce jour-là, tu ne rencontres pas Ace.

.

 **III.** Il faut bien quelqu'un pour garder le navire.

C'est la raison que tu donnes à Koala qui te presse de les accompagner, Hack et elle, sur le Moby Dick, le bateau de Barbe-Blanche.

La véritable raison, c'est que tu n'as pas envie d'y aller. À un niveau personnel, tu n'as pas de raison particulière d'apprécier l'homme le plus fort du monde, dont l'empire sur tant de territoire te rappelle l'emprise d'un roi sur ses terres.

À un niveau plus professionnel, tu prends de plus en plus d'importance dans l'Armée Révolutionnaire et tu ne souhaites pas qu'il puisse se dire que cette organisation et les pirates de Barbe-Blanche ont pris contact.

Dans le fond, ça te semble déjà assez mal que Hack et Koala s'y rendent mais tu comptes sur la véritable foule qui se réunira pour célébrer les soixante-dix ans de Barble-Blanche pour qu'ils passent relativement inaperçu.

Hack et Namur sont amis de longues dates, des frères quasiment, et Koala meurt d'impatience de revoir Jimbei.

Il te semble toujours invraisemblable qu'une humaine ait fait partie des pirates du soleil, bien connus pour leur haine de la race des hommes mais Koala est elle-même un être invraisemblable.

Tu n'as jamais vu tant de douceur et de force à la fois, tant de brutalité et de compassion.

Comme l'Armée Révolutionnaire est un authentique nid de commères, tu sais que tout le monde pense que tu es amoureux d'elle, et ce n'est pas nécessairement faux.

Ce n'est pas forcément vrai non plus, mais ce qui est certain c'est que tu aimes la façon dont elle te traite.

Ta force, ta proximité avec Dragon ou ta cicatrice, rien de tout ça ne semble l'impressionner et elle te regarde toujours bien en face, sans jamais détourner ou baisser les yeux devant la chair brûlée de ton visage.

Tu te demandes ce qu'elle a dû voir de laid dans sa vie pour pouvoir en arriver là. Tu aurais voulu qu'elle n'ait pas eu à le voir et tu en es heureux malgré tout.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ?

― Koala, pour la millième fois, oui, et laisse-moi tranquille.

― Ah y'a pas à dire, tu sais t'amuser toi ! Et bien écoute, pendant que tu boudes, moi je boirais un coup à ta santé.

― Puisses-tu t'étouffer avec, » lui dis-tu en souriant et elle s'éloigne sur un éclat de rire pour rejoindre le bateau de Namur qui les amènera sur le Moby Dick dont au loin, tu aperçois la minuscule silhouette. Il est entouré d'une flottille de bateau, les commandants et les alliés d'Edward Newgate.

Ça sera sûrement la fête de l'année, en ce qui se réfère à l'alcool et à la nourriture mais tu ne les envies pas pour autant. Tu n'as jamais été à l'aise dans les fêtes. Tu préfères l'ombre. C'est de là qu'on obtient les meilleures informations.

Koala et Hack ont promis d'être de retour le lendemain en milieu de matinée au plus tard.

En attendant leur retour, et bien, tu as deux livres à lire, une montagne d'heure de sommeil à rattraper, et si tout n'a pas été dévalisé pour la fête en préparation, d'excellentes spécialités locales à goûter.

Un après-midi et une soirée tranquille en perspective, ce n'est pas pour te déplaire. Qui va d'ailleurs commencer par une petite sieste.

Et ce jour-là, tu ne rencontres pas Ace.

.

 **IV.** Drum, une île hivernale en plein cœur de l'hiver. Ah il n'y a pas à dire tu songes en superposant les couches de vêtements, tu sais choisir les jours et les lieux. Pourtant, et selon les habitants c'est un petit miracle en soi, aujourd'hui, il ne neige pas et le temps s'est même exceptionnellement adouci. Le résultat est que la neige, moins épaisse, est encore plus difficile à arpenter que d'habitude.

De toutes manières, tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois enquêter sur la disparition soudaine du roi de ce pays. La Révolution a pour but de faire tomber l'institution corrompue qu'est le Gorosei et de ravaler au rang de l'humanité les Dragons Célestes, mais vous n'avez pas pour but de renverser chaque gouvernement de chaque île. Vous rêvez d'offrir au monde un nouvel équilibre, un ordre plus juste qui ne serait pas basé sur l'exploitation des faibles mais vous savez aussi qu'une révolution est coûteuse en sang et que ce tribut versé, c'est le plus souvent sur ces mêmes êtres que vous voulez protégés qu'il est prélevé.

Alors, d'avance, et seuls les plus hauts gradés sont au courant, vous savez que vous allez devoir temporiser, négocier, accepter des compromis. Les plus purs et plus nobles élans doivent prendre en compte la réalité et ne pas tenter de s'imposer à elle. C'est quand la pureté et la noblesse essaient de transfomer à la réalité que les choses dérapent en rouge.

Cela ne veut pas dire que vous tolérerez pour autant les tyrannies locales, et c'est d'ailleurs bien ce que ce Wapol semble avoir instauré.

En toi-même, tu as rugi de colère en apprenant ce qu'il a fait aux habitants de ce pays, quand il les a privés de médecins pour avoir le plaisir de les voir se prosterner devant lui.

Mais garder la tête froide pour un espion, c'est quelque chose d'indispensable alors tu as plutôt chercher à en savoir plus, jouant les voyageurs curieux et naïf, un rôle bien rodé que tu enfiles depuis le temps avec l'aisance d'une veste longtemps portée.

Tu en conclus que Barbe-Noire, un renégat de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche, qui a commis l'ultime tabou de tuer un de ses 'frères' à ce que t'a dit Hack, est peut-être une sacrée ordure, tu as vu ce qu'il laisse derrière lui, mais qu'au moins, on peut lui être reconnaissant d'avoir provoqué l'exil de Wapol.

Il ne te faut pas longtemps pour comprendre que même si le roi déchu revient, le peuple de Drum se battra, sous l'égide d'un certain Dalton que tous semblent admirer.

Ce qui ne veut rien dire, tu en as vu bien des fois, des sauveurs du peuple et des oppressés se dresser contre l'autorité malfaisante pour construire à leur tour un régime plus oppresseur et malfaisant que le précédent.

La situation à Drum, conclus-tu dans ton petit carnet, d'une écriture nette et serrée, est hautement explosive et à surveiller de près.

Tu ne sais rien d'un château sur une montagne, d'une vieille docteur qui y vit en compagnie d'un renne au nez bleu, tu ne sais rien de deux vaisseaux qui s'approchent, le premier avec le désespoir à son bord, le second avec l'espoir, tu ne sais rien d'un drapeau aux fleurs de cerisiers et d'un remède qui guérira le monde. Tu ne sais rien de tout cela, parce que tu peux prévoir le futur mais certainement pas prédire les miracles

Et tu continues ton rapport, en notant le plus de détails possibles, te promettant bien, avant de partir, de te renseigner sur ce Dalton. Tu es attendu ailleurs mais certaines choses doivent être faites.

« Au voleur ! Arrêtez-le ! Il est parti sans payer ! »

Tu aperçois du coin de l'œil une silhouette qui file comme le vent, quelque chose comme un éclair orange, puis derrière lui un homme plutôt replet qui court dans la neige boueuse.

Ton esprit chevaleresque voudrait que tu aides ce pauvre homme à attraper le voleur, mais tu n'arrives pas à courir dans cette neige fondue et tu ne veux pas te faire remarquer.

Tu as aussi quelque chose en toi qui rit à l'idée de partir d'un restaurant sans payer, et tu te demandes si ça a à voir avec ce passé dont tu as tout oublié. Parfois, tu as de ces impulsions étranges que tu ne peux pas expliquer et qui font pourtant partie de toi.

Tu ne partiras donc à la course d'aucun voleur, un pauvre hère sans doute qui voulait manger quelque chose de chaud pour une fois.

Et ce jour-là, tu ne rencontres pas Ace.

.

 **V.** Impel Down est la prison impénétrable du gouvernement et c'est à elle seule une raison suffisante pour renverser le pouvoir qui a mis en place une telle abomination.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu t'y rends, loin de là, puisqu'un de vos camarades les plus importants y est enfermé depuis plusieurs années et refuse d'en sortir avec l'obstination capricieuse d'un enfant qui boude. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi Emporio Ivankov a décidé de rester à Impel Down, même si tu supposes que ça a un rapport avec Dragon et leur dernière dispute qui a, littéralement, fait trembler Baltigo.

Tu sais qu'il s'est construit au cœur de cet enfer un paradis et tu sais aussi que, relié à l'île judiciaire d'Enies Lobby et au quartier général de la Marine, ce n'est pas une position stratégique inintéressante, loin de là.

D'ailleurs, plusieurs des gardes de cet endroit abominable sont des membres de l'Armée Révolutionnaire, et tu n'as aucun mal à entrer en prenant la place de l'un d'entre eux, spécialement choisi parce qu'il te ressemblait, jusqu'à la brûlure sur le visage. Du maquillage, tes talents d'interprétation et la complicité de trois autres gardes te permettent de te faire passer pour lui.

En général, tu te contentes de faire passer les messages de Dragon à un de ces gardes, qui le transmettra à Iva mais certaines informations sont parfois trop sensibles pour être confiées à d'autres mains, même si elles sont de confiance.

Tu détestes Impel Down. Même sans y être prisonnier, l'atmosphère y est comme poisseuse du sang versé et des tourments endurés par les prisonniers. Tu sais bien que la plupart sont des criminels mais rien ne peut justifier à tes yeux la cruauté systématique de cette prison monstrueuse.

Dès ton arrivée au niveau 5, tu arrives à t'éclipser et commence à errer dans cet enfer gelé à la recherche du chemin vers le refuge d'Iva. Prévenu de ta visite, ce dernier a envoyé un de ses sujets et il, ou elle, tu n'oses te prononcer sur le sexe de ton guide, ne tarde pas à te mener vers le but de ton voyage.

Le _New Comer Land_ a la juste réputation d'être un endroit accueillant, et c'est peut-être simplement en comparaison avec le reste de la prison mais il te semble que tu baignes soudain dans une atmosphère de joie et de bonheur, que tu respires pour la première fois depuis que tu as passé les portes de cette prison infernale.

Tes informations transmises à Iva, il te propose de rester quelques temps, ce que tu déclines car une longue mission d'infiltration est pour toi sur le point de commencer.

« Ve pense que tu ne devrais pas partir aujourd'hui, mon petit Sabo, » déclare-t-il avant de te tapoter la joue pour faire bonne mesure, un geste qui t'énerverait venant de n'importe qui d'autre, mais qui de la part d'Iva est simplement… naturel. Tu le connais depuis toujours, depuis aussi loin que remonte ta mémoire.

« Pourquoi ?

― Un petit oiseau m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui un prisonnier très important arrive, pour le niveau 6, et il risque d'y avoir plus de contrôle. »

Tu grimaces à la mention du niveau 6, cet 'Enfer Éternel' où sans jugement, des êtres humains sont jetés, condamnés à la mort ou à la prison à vie. Dans le nouvel ordre que vous apporterez au monde, ces gens auront enfin droit à un procès juste et équitable.

Cela dit, c'est une raison parfaitement valable et Iva, sous ses dehors loufoques, est un être extrêmement fin et subtil. Tu te ranges immédiatement à son avis.

Tu as beau avoir un grand contrôle sur toi-même, tu préfères ne pas être mis dans la position de devoir escorter toi-même un prisonnier, ce qui risquerait peut-être d'arriver si tu remontais dans la salle de contrôle.

Et ce jour-là, tu ne rencontres pas Ace.

.

* * *

 **+1**

Tu l'as cherché partout.

Ace, tu l'as cherché dans ta mémoire, dans cette mémoire traîtresse qui ne te l'a rendu que le jour où tu l'as perdu.

Il n'y a pas un souvenir que tu n'as pas revisité, et comme ils sont nombreux à présent ces souvenirs que tu as tant cherchés, comme ils sont vifs et précis.

Comme ils arrivent tard.

Tu rejoues encore et encore dans le théâtre de ton esprits vos jeux et vos disputes, vos rêves et vos cauchemars, toute la douceur et la cruauté d'une époque que tu regrettes à en pleurer sans pour autant arriver à verser des larmes.

Tu rouvres les yeux, et la réalité revient, une réalité où Ace n'est plus.

Ace, tu l'as cherché dans sa tombe, dans cette tombe que d'autres que toi ont dressé en son honneur.

C'est heureux que la première fois, Hack et Koala t'accompagnent, sincèrement préoccupés pour toi. Sinon tu aurais peut-être fouillé cette terre, profané ce lieu où il dort pour l'espoir de le revoir une dernière fois.

Ton chagrin est irrationnel à ce point.

Devant cette pierre sous laquelle tu sais qu'il repose, tu ne retrouves rien de lui que son nom et un collier de perles rouges ressemblant suspicieusement à celui de Dadan. Tu fermes les yeux, cherchant à le sentir puisque après tout, il est là physiquement. Peut-être, fou que tu es, espères-tu un miracle ?

Mais tu rouvre les yeux, et il n'y a rien qui bouge que le vent qui fait tinter les perles les unes contre les autres.

Ace, tu l'as cherché dans les journaux et dans les archives du gouvernement mondial, dans tous les documents écrits que tu as pu te procurer.

Tu n'y trouves qu'une liste de forfaits plutôt légers, pas un seul crime de sang avant qu'il ne rejoigne l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche, et puis surtout partout, un nom auquel il n'aurait jamais dû être associé, celui de Gol D. Roger.

Tu entraperçoit dans ces archives l'homme qu'il est devenu, un homme fort et puissant, et libre aussi. Surtout. Tu souris avec une âpreté douloureuse en lisant la note de service concernant sa réponse à l'offre de devenir Shichibukai.

Les mots dansent un bref instant devant tes yeux mais les dossiers refermés ne te laissent rien que la douleur de savoir que tu n'apprendras jamais à connaître l'adulte qu'il est devenu.

Ace, tu l'as cherché parmi ses compagnons, ses anciens frères d'armes. Finalement, tu supplies Hack d'organiser un rendez-vous avec Namur. Dans la tourmente que traverse l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche, l'homme-poisson prend le temps de venir te visiter, parce que tu es le frère de Ace.

L'homme qu'il te décrit ressemble d'abord au gamin que tu as connu au début, agressif et obstiné, et tu ris en l'entendant te raconter les tentatives d'assassinats contre Barbe-Blanche, tentatives qui se soldaient généralement par un plongeon dans la mer. Namur a ramené Ace à bord plus de fois qu'il ne peut les compter.

Il te parle ensuite d'un autre Ace, ouvert et chaleureux, qui ressemble à celui qu'il est devenu lorsque Luffy est entré dans vos vies, et tu en es jaloux et fier.

Tu pleures comme un enfant quand Namur parle de son curieux tatouage, et tu dois quitter la pièce, le cœur déchiré par cet hommage. Lui ne t'a jamais oublié. Il t'a tatoué sur sa chair, il t'a porté avec lui. Même quand tu n'existais pas pour toi-même, tu existais toujours pour lui.

Tu ne l'as pas retrouvé à temps pour lui dire que tout allait bien, que tu étais fier de l'homme qu'il était devenu. Il est dans les mots de Namur mais l'homme-poisson ne peux pas te le donner pour autant.

Ace, tu l'as demandé au ciel et à la terre, à tes veilles et à tes rêves. Son ombre pèse sur toi sans pour autant que tu puisses la saisir, pas même l'entrapercevoir.

Tu l'as cherché partout. Et nulle part, tu ne l'as trouvé.

Tout change un jour ensoleillé, au milieu d'une arène de combat, dans l'avènement d'un peuple qui se soulève. Bien des gens ont retrouvé la mémoire ce jour-là, à Dressrosa.

Et toi, dans un fruit aussi amer que ta douleur, dans la chaleur du feu qui t'enveloppe d'un voile protecteur, fatal à tes ennemis, tu as retrouvé la gentillesse de ton frère, et sa force, son courage, son obstination.

Ce jour-là, enfin, tu rencontres Ace.

.

* * *

Ouille, que la fin a été difficile à écrire ! En tout cas, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu...


End file.
